Video streams may be transmitted and received using a variety of devices which may use a variety of different techniques and formats. A video stream may be packetized or otherwise sent as data over a network. During a transmission of a video stream there is a potential that an error may occur, for example the loss (erasure) of a packet. An error in a picture may propagate to future pictures due to temporal dependency. To compensate for these errors, error correction codes may be employed. However, error correction codes do not solve all problems associated with error propagation in a video stream.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.